Talk:Kento Tensei
Zangetsu is getting like the Rasengan and Chidori, this makes four know. I read the Behind the Scenes thing but I wasn't even fond of Aha using it. --The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 21:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, pretty nice. I love to see how the whole Zangetsu thing goes in the series :) Also Tenny, I'd love to hear your opinion on Tōkaru Mokushima --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 21:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Let me just clear this up now King, I respect your criticism, but also hold the right to defend my work, so here it goes. First off, you cannot possibly compare my use of anything to Aha; we all know what he does when he's allowed near stuff nearly as powerful as Zangetsu, which would be fail epically at using it. Secondly, my Zangetsu has substantial differences from Ichigo's; * It has a different colored Getsuga Tenshō in both Shikai and Bankai. ** While we're talking about color, the color of his Zangetsu is different from Ichigo's in Shikai, and the color of his robes is different from Ichigo's in Bankai. * His Bankai Getsuga has no connection to an Inner Hollow such as Ichigo's has. Lastly, other than myself, I know of no one to currently posses a Zangetsu on this site, though I've seen one other person (other than myself) to use Getsuga Tenshō despite not being Ichigo. Aha may have once used it, but doesn't anymore. Lastly, as state in my Behind the Scenes section, we have seen that a person wielding the same zanpakutō is completely legitimate and legal, so long as I didn't copy another User's zanpakutō without their consent. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kings statement Sorry Ten but King is right, Aha is using Zangetsu http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Dyan_Arashi -> look here, im just helping out by linking the article in question --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 00:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : Wow.....I can't believe you guys let him remain long with that <.< That's a disaster waiting to happen. Eh, I'm not too concerned about it. Aha's original zanpakuto mirrored Zangetsu too, so I suppose this one was a long time coming. Me on the other hand, I'm just trying to give my characters a bit of interesting information here and there, and I thought this would be a good chance to demonstrate my uses for Zangetsu without having to use Ichigo as a canon character (that would truly be lame). ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) hmm.. wow. u actually gave Zangetsu a release command. ^^--Dusk-sama (対談) 02:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : I thought somebody would like that! ^^ Ya, I like Zangetsu to be like normal zanpakuto. With a release phrase and everything. I made sure to personalize Zangetsu, as well as to keep true to it's original design, which is why I used Zangetsu's words to Ichigo as the release phrase. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. i like it, and am kinda jealous that I didn't think of it. Wanna trade brains?--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Idk if this will make a diff, but Ten could u PLEASE do me a favor and convince panth to let up on me about my having Zangetsu? he says u have higher power than him and I really need help...--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::alright I agree. And I only ever RP with arch anyway. btw, do I have to make a story on how he got it, or just add it to his history? and thanks lots--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) .... Nice to see my picture of Seken Kenbutsu as the profile picture. Achrones150 02:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : Technically it's not your either Arch. Blackemo used it before either of us here further down the article. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Meh. I was using dry humor either way... but this makes at least three people that are able to use Zangetsu now. Is that even possible? --Achrones150 03:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : According to the Bleach movie it is, which isn't canon but neither is anything else on this site. Honestly, I wouldn't have done it had I known others had. My absence from the chat and the wiki has prevented me from knowing such, but honestly it's not like I'm trying to say Zangetsu is my creation, nor am I vastly overpowering Kento's Zangetsu to make it better than Ichigo's (sure it's different, but not better). Lastly, I'm not forcing it on anyone; if they don't want me involved in their roleplays because I have Zangetsu, then that's fine. The ones who will allow it, that's fine too. That's what fanfiction is all about. It isn't about sticking to the canon like fanon does. Anywho, I am being fair with Zangetsu's use and not Hulk Smashing everyone on the site with it, so I'd say I'm being responsible with it and until I start being an idiot with it, I say it's fair use. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Correction I like the idea, but you've got some false information. When there are two Shinigami with the same Zanpakuto, they must fight a life or death battle for it, with the victory taking it for themselves, while the loser dies. The antagonist of DiamondDust Rebellion was a special case. He was suppose to be dead after the battle, but he survived. Just trying to help. ~ ''Koukishi, the Memory Rosary'' User page 20:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) That's an awesome release phrase! I never would have imagined that would be Zangetsu's! That's awesome. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My Entity|Main Character) 02:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC)